Edward and the Smiley Charms
by hugzug
Summary: In which our intrepid heroes shamelessly abuse gameplay mechanics for infinite money. 'Cause that's what heroes do.


Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Undiscovery, I'm just a fan.

A set of fics about Edward making Smiley Charms. Because if there's something this world desperately needs, it's more fics centered on boring gameplay mechanics.

Contains some very mild Edward/Capell hints.

* * *

1. Sigmund's Fan

"You're not serious," Edward said. "You can't be serious. Tell me you're not serious."

Capell glanced at Aya, who nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath. "We are short on cash, you know."

"You _are_ serious."

"Well," Capell pressed on, "You see, if you buy two Sheep Hides, and then make them into this Charm and sell it, the selling price of the Charm is actually..." he trailed off and wilted under Edward's glare. "Aya, you explain it to him."

"Capell!"

"But you explained it better!"

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself," Aya said with her hands on her hips. Capell looked quite uncomfortable, trapped between her and Edward's glares.

"This is ridiculous," Edward said. "I'm here to serve Lord Sigmund, not to make--"

"Edward," Sigmund said suddenly. Edward immediately stood to attention.

"My Lord."

"It's true our monetary situation could be better," Sigmund said. "Let's try this idea."

"But, my Lord--!"

"Service can come in many different forms," Sigmund said without missing a beat.

Edward sighed. "Very well, my Lord." He turned to point his finger at Capell. "And you, don't say a word."

"Wasn't planning to," Capell said relievedly.

*

2. Spoiled Brat

Sigmund was dead, and the world moved on as if nothing had happened.

Of course it did. No one _knew_ he was dead.

The Liberator of the world was dead, and the world didn't seem to care much. The only thing anyone cared about anymore was the kid in Sigmund's clothes.

The kid sitting right in front of him. With that infuriatingly earnest look on his face. His face that looked just like...

"Dammit!" he said and slammed the hammer on the incomplete Smiley Charm with all his might.

The poor Charm didn't stand a chance.

Capell took the abused Charm and looked at it carefully. "I don't think this is sellable," he said.

"Then ask Eugene to do it!"

"It's faster if you both--"

"Just... get out of my face!"

*

3. Comrade

"So, he'll do _anything_ to make up for his behaviour, huh?" Capell said, rubbing his chin.

"Capell!" Aya twapped him on the head.

Capell yelped. "What? What did I do?"

"Have you no shame at all?!"

"But it's not fair that Eugene has to make the Smiley Charms alone," Capell said defensively.

Aya stared at him.

"Well, it isn't."

"That's what you meant by anything?" Aya asked.

"What? What did you think I meant?"

She hung her head. "You're impossible."

*

4. Pawn

Capell wasn't taking this well.

Everyone in their group knew it. No one knew what to do about it.

Edward knew what loss felt like. He had dealt with it very harshly only a short while ago. He knew what it was like to lose yourself to thoughts of misaimed anger and revenge. And he knew nothing had reached him when he had been in that state.

But Capell had tried anyway. Had, eventually, impossibly, succeeded, right when things had felt most hopeless. So Edward knew he couldn't do any less.

"Capell," he said, looking at him as he was inspecting the Smiley Charm Edward had just finished. "This isn't like you."

"I thought I asked for these pretty often."

"I didn't mean that."

Capell's eyes narrowed. "And what is like me, then?"

"You..." Edward searched for the words. 'Gentle' came to mind, but Capell probably wouldn't react well to that. "You reached out for me when I was in a dark place. You held out your hand for me, even though I had given you no reason to like or trust me. That's like you. That's the sort of man you are." He hung his head. "I'm not sure I would have done the same had I been in your place."

"Yes, I know all about how much compassion people like me receive," Capell said bitterly.

"That's not what I meant," Edward said. "I meant that--"

"Just make those charms," Capell said. "You're good at that, at least."

*

5. Best Friend

"Ed," Capell started, "I know right before the final battle that will decide the fate of the world as we know it might be a bit odd time to ask for this, but could you--"

"Here," Edward said, handing over exactly ninety-nine Smiley Charms and not one more.

Capell grinned at him brightly. "How did you know?"

Edward tried, but he was unable to keep the smile completely away from his face. "Let's just say I know how you think."

*

0. Bad Attitude

"Of course," Kiriya said, rubbing his chin in that annoying way he had a habit of doing, "Your job would be a lot easier if you spent more time on your paperwork and less time on crafting those Smiley Charms and dreaming of Capell."

Edward jumped. "What?! I don't... why would you think...?" He shook his head and composed himself. "How did you know about that?"

"Haven't you heard?" Kiriya grinned. "I know _everything_."


End file.
